


Tag

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Peter thought tag was a pretty fun game, but maybe not so much when Venom was after him. Though not for the reason he thought it'd be.





	Tag

To see Venom back it was well, downright frightening. Peter would be lying if he said his heart rate didn't pick up at the sight of the symbiote. And on his childhood friend no less. Peter had made amends with Eddie  _ months  _ ago, even getting his old job back and spending time with his long time bro. 

The question on his mind as to  _ why  _ Eddie was chasing him down was currently unsolved. When Eddie became Venom again was beyond him, but it still didn't bring any good news. None at all. 

As bad as it seemed it was more so confusing. Venom wasn't after the ones he cared for, not trying to unmask him and even slamming into a bank robber that Peter was about to catch. 

When Peter was faced with the alien he  _ probably  _ shouldn't have asked Venom if he was supposed to be slamming into him, something he really wishes he worded right, but that's when the chasing began. 

What was weird is the fact that he never heard Eddie speak no matter how hard Peter tried to get him to open up. One theory he had is that the symbiote was taking control of Eddie when he was unconscious. 

Which would explain it all, but Eddie's behavior towards him during the week has seemed more negative than the buddy-buddy thing they had going on for awhile. At the lab Eddie avoids him more, even dropping the affectionate ‘bro’ nickname he gave to Peter so many years ago. It was nice while it lasted, but Peter’s not ready or willing to just hand over Eddie to the symbiote. 

It occurred to Peter that maybe Venom is finally fed up with him and wants to replace him as the role of hero. The city was big enough for the two of them, but then again alien had a grudge. And the negativity that was worse than an electron, if that was even possible.

“Come on bro!” Peter yells down at Venom, barely avoiding the black webs that land near his feet. “As fun as it is to play tag with you I  _ really  _ think we should talk this out!” 

Of course Venom doesn't listen. Why would they? It starts to make Peter assume Venom wants to latch back onto him and that only motivates him not to get caught in the black webs. 

“I'm not your  _ bro! _ ” As relieved as Peter is to hear Eddie finally speak to him, that's not the thing he wanted to hear. Especially when it feels like a knife to the chest. 

It shouldn't have made Peter pause in Venom’s pursuit, but the words stung. And how could he not feel hurt? They finally patched things up and now this? 

This one mistake Peter makes of getting unfocused plays into Venom’s favor who now sits on top of the smaller boy in triumph. It was fairly easy to fall flat on your back when an alien-fused human, who Peter thinks is built like some Greek God, tackles you to the ground. 

“Seriously what's gotten into you?” Well, he knows what has or rather what is. “You've been giving me the cold shoulder all week, do you seriously want to try and kill me?”  _ Again _ . He knows Venom is capable of it and he should be upset or fear this but by now it's starting to get on his nerves. He's more afraid of losing family and friends anyway.

“Are you kidding us? We've been sending you signals all month.” Venom finishes with a hiss. Peter can only stare up at Venom in confusion, no longer struggling but willing to hear him out. 

The silence stretches and Venom lets out a long sigh before revealing Eddie’s face who doesn't waste any time pulling off Peter’s mask. There's a flash of panic on Peter’s face, but it doesn't last long. Not when Eddie’s yanking him up by his outfit and slamming their lips together. Peter stares wide eyed at Eddie as he's not sure how to react and can barely process what's happening. 

“God, you really didn't notice?” Eddie says as pulls away with a breathless laugh. “Even before I reunited with the symbiote you didn't get that I was into you? Gwen’s right, you really are dense.” 

“You mean the motorcycle rides, going out to eat together, hanging out at your place-” 

“-The fact that I stopped calling you bro, yes Parker I'm- no  _ we're  _ into you.” Eddie rolls his eyes and smiles down at Peter who looks even more puzzled. Okay yeah, maybe he was pretty dense. 

“We?” 

“The symbiote craves you too, genius. You know how long its been wanting a reunion with its first love?” Eddie laughs at the way Peter's face flushes; his own words coming back to bite him. That had been so long ago he nearly forgot about it. 

“So let me get this straight, you like me and  _ don't  _ want to kill me?” Ironically nothing about that was straight.

“Now you're getting it.” Eddie moves in for another kiss but Peter’s hands gently push back against his chest. 

“And you want to date me?” Peter asks carefully. 

“Peter I couldn't be more clear if I tried.” Eddie rolls his eyes again. “No duh.” This time Peter lets Eddie kiss him and isn't too shocked to return the favor. The kiss feels a little urgent coming from Eddie and while Peter’s eager too he's sure Eddie's waited long enough for a kiss.

“You're such the romantic,” Peter grins cheekily when they pull apart, letting his elbows rest down on the concrete. “You know when I tell people about how we got together it's going to basically be: ‘You like me and want to date? No duh.’ right?” 

Eddie makes a uneasy face at first, but can't keep up the facade when he lets out a loud laugh. Peter finds this infectious and begins to laugh as well, scrunching his eyes when Eddie leans down to kiss him near his mole. 

“Eh, who cares about that. We're not really perfect anyway.” Peter smiles softly towards Eddie's words. They really weren't. How could they be when they were far from the average human anyway? 

But that was alright. Neither of them minded anyway. 

“Does this mean I have two boyfriends now?” 

“Yep, you hit the jackpot with us.” 

He certainly did.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to watching TSSM with a friend, ahh Peter's so cute in it and I'm late to the party
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
